


Why Do I Love You So?

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, V-Day fluff/smut, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Sango wonders what she could do to set herself apart from all the other women that Miroku has known, and Kagome has the answer in the form of homemade chocolates.
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 20





	Why Do I Love You So?

Never before had she gotten so close to another, close enough to feel the beating of his heart, the very male press of him against her inner thigh.

It wasn't enough, the clothing they wore separated their bodies, preventing them from becoming one.

Sango pulled back, panting from the kiss, and looked down at Miroku as he lay beneath her.

He looked up at her, flushed with desire, panting from the passion fueled kisses they had shared.

How many other women had seen him like this? She wondered idly, then pushed the thought away, for it did not matter. He was not with any other woman that night; he was with her.

Her hands parted his robes, ignoring the visible evidence of the vow of celibacy he took upon becoming a monk, and he made no attempt to stop her. Instead he loosened her kimono until it hung open, covering only her arms and middle.

He leaned up, caressing her bare breasts with both hands and mouth as she worked them both free of the cloth between their legs.

She sank down, relishing the brief pain as she took him deep within her own body.

He moved with her, meeting her halfway as though they knew every step of the most intimate of dances.

His hands explored every inch of her; running up her legs and down her arms, fingers digging into her hips as he grew closer and closer to finishing, but he made no move to flip them and take control.

Leaning down, her mouth met his in a frantic kiss as the coil that had been tightening deep within her core suddenly snapped, and she was lost in endless waves of pleasure. Only the touch of Miroku's flesh against her own anchored her and kept her from being swept away as she felt him thrust as deep as he could and spill his seed.

* * *

  
  


Sango woke slowly, her body tingling faintly with aftershocks of pleasure, her eyes saying closed for a few moments before opening.

The first thing she saw was Miroku, still asleep seated against the wall of the hut they were camped out in, and the memory of her dream heated her cheeks.

She hurried from the hut towards the nearby stream, and splashed water onto her face to cool her cheeks.

Though that had not been her first dream about the monk, it had been the first to go so far.

She knew that her knowledge of male anatomy was limited to bathing with Kohaku when he was just a baby, and what little she had felt of Miroku's body as he sat behind her on Kilala's back.

As in her dream, it wasn't enough. Heat pulsed between her legs, and she wanted to cry with the force of her desire.

Unlike her dream, she could not simply forget the fact that he flirted with every beautiful woman they met.

What could she do to make him look only at her? Could she even achieve such a thing without casting a spell over him?

She rejected the idea immediately; she wanted him to love her back, which would be impossible if he was under such a spell.

"Sango. Good morning!" She looked up into the smiling face of Kagome, the only person who might be able to offer a solution to her problem.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I wanted to talk to you anyway! Come on!" She led Sango away from the village, towards the well.

"Are you planning to return home?" Sango pondered if there was anything from Kagome's time that could help her.

"Yeah! Tomorrow is Valentine's day! It's a holiday where girls give chocolates to the boys they like. I…" She broke off with a girlish giggle. "I'm planning to make some for Inuyasha and well… I was wondering if you wanted some to give to Miroku."

"What is chocolate?" Sango blinked at Kagome.

"Oh!" She rooted in her bag and produced what Sango had come to know as a candy-bar.

"This is chocolate!"

"Oh!" Sango perked instantly; though most of the candy-bars Kagome brought with her were consumed by Shippo, Miroku did enjoy the ones he ate, as did Inuyasha.

"Of course I will also make some for Shippo." Kagome added in, as though sensing Sango's thoughts. 

"He would throw a fit if you didn't. I was just thinking of what I could do that would be… well, unique, between Miroku and myself. Something he could not have done with any other woman, and this might just be the answer!" She then frowned, and looked at Kagome. 

"Kagome, what exactly do the chocolates mean?"

"Oh they mean… love." She flushed red. "N-not that I love Inuyasha or anything like that!"

"Love, huh?" She was silent for a long moment.

"Sango?"

"Do you think Miroku could ever feel that way about me?" Her voice was small under the weight of her insecurities.

"I know that he does." Kagome's voice was soft with sincerity.

"I hope so." But something loosened in Sango's chest. "Yes, I'll… do what you suggested." The thought of just confessing her love had never occurred to her. Wasn't the man supposed to make the first move?

"I'll be back tomorrow! Don't let the guys know why I went home, it's a surprise!"

"I'll simply say you returned to restock your supplies!" Sango nodded her agreement.

But as she retraced her steps after Kagome had passed through the well back to her own time, she wondered if such a simple plan would work after all.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha had clearly been tracking them, as she met him halfway back to the village.

"She went home to restock her supplies. She'll be back tomorrow!" Sango grabbed his arm, knowing that he could not easily dislodge her hand without hurting her. "Leave her be, until tomorrow."

"Fine." He huffed, but followed her back.

  
  


* * *

Time passed slowly as they waited for Kagome to return, and sure enough she climbed back out of the well early the next day.

Pulling Sango aside, she checked that the guys were not watching, and pressed a wrapped bag of chocolates into Sango's hand. 

"What are those?" Shippo popped up out of nowhere.

"You'll see in just a moment." They returned to the guys. "Shippo, here you go. Today is a special day in my era. A day when women give guys chocolates!" She handed Inuyasha his. "These are for you!"

"These look different than what you normally get us." He sniffed the bag.

"That's because I made them myself instead of buying them!"

"That's why you went home!"

Sango watched, waiting for her chance, and therefore only she saw Miroku go from expectant to crestfallen as Kagome failed to give him some as well. Silently, he turned and left the group, going into the surrounding forest.

She followed. "Miroku, wait."

"Did Kagome…?" He trailed off, clearly upset.

"Kagome doesn't have anything to give you… because I have them. Here." She pressed the bag into his hands.

"Sango? Kagome made these and yet you… there must be some hidden meaning to the giving of these chocolates that I am missing."

"I don't think Kagome wants Inuyasha to know this; doesn't want to give him the wrong impression but the missing meaning of the gift is love."

"Love?" His eyes widened, then dropped away from hers as his cheeks flared red. "Sango."

Sensing that he was saying her name just to say her name, she did not respond. Instead, she opened the bag, placing a piece between her lips, and leaned in close to Miroku.

He looked at her, then down at the chocolate, and leaned in, taking the piece into his own mouth as their lips met for the first time.

Electricity ran down her spine, and his gasp echoed her feelings exactly. Leaning in once more, she kissed him properly.

The chocolates dropped from his hand, landing on the ground without spilling, as she pushed him backwards until his back hit a tree, and yet the kisses stayed soft, gentle.

He pushed her away only once the need for air became overwhelming. "S-Sango we must stop or…" He didn't have to finish.

Her body pressed against his, and she could feel that insistent male pressure that she had dreamed of only two nights earlier.

"Miroku, do you want to stop?" She pressed in even closer to him.

"Sango…" He shook his head no. "I want this, with you, more than I've wanted anything else in my life. I have never desired a woman as desperately as I desire you."

"Miroku, I love you." The words came easily; and she knew that if he responded in kind that she would not be returning to the village as a virgin.

His eyes widened once more, and his body stilled except for the rapid beat of his heart, and a throbbing of the organ pressed against her.

"Sango, I love you as well." He pulled her in for another kiss.

No other words were spoken as she pulled back and began to remove just enough of her clothing to allow him entry.

He lay down with her, on the ground, then carefully moved on top of her, and to her immense surprise, he was both nervous and seemingly uncertain of what he was doing.

"You have done this before, right?" She whispered softly so that only he could hear.

"Would you believe me if I said that I have not?" Miroku's voice was choked with shy embarrassment.

"Under any other circumstances I would not, but here and now, somehow I do."

He relaxed above her, and the softest, truest smile she had ever seen graced his lips as he kissed her again, his tongue delving deep, as he nudged himself into her.

Unlike her dream, there was no pain, though there was no pleasure either for several long moments as they found their secret rhythm.

It was perfect, even though he came quickly and had to wait a few minutes before trying again to bring her pleasure. The second time, she came first, her fingers digging deep into his back, bruising his skin as she screamed her pleasure into his mouth, then went limp as she felt him spill his seed a second time.

"Hey what is taking you guys so-" Inuyasha broke off and turned as red as his kimono as he saw what they had just been doing. He turned and fled without asking any questions for once.

She knew that they needed to resume the hunt for Naraku, but her body was too spent to move as she pillowed her head onto Miroku's chest.

"Sango."

"Yeah?" She realized that she had been asleep only as she opened her eyes.

"What…" He broke off as he searched for the right words.

"Miroku, don't worry. I would be honored to bear your child." 

His smile as she answered the question that he was too shy to ask was the most joyous sight she had ever seen.


End file.
